


all the papers lied tonight [Illustration]

by mrsgingles



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 09:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsgingles/pseuds/mrsgingles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana">marginaliana</a>'s fic "all the papers lied tonight" (<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Kingsman_Bang/works/4657743">x</a>)</p>
<p>In the aftermath of V-Day, Eggsy begins to find his place among his new colleagues, begins learning how to grieve for Harry and what might have been. But when the Kingsmen raise a toast to Harry’s memory, Eggsy sees something out of the corner of his eye. Maybe he’s just going mad. Or maybe there really is something there, keeping tabs on him, keeping close. Maybe he hasn’t really lost the thing he holds most dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the papers lied tonight [Illustration]




End file.
